The Class of 1976
by Megan13
Summary: It was relatively known throughout the whole year leading up to her graduation, that Bellatrix Black was planning on throwing the graduation party to end all graduation parties.
1. Prologue

**AN: This story was actually written back in 2004. It's possible that I have posted it on here before but I can't really remember and since the fate of the website it's currently residing at is a bit up in the air at the moment, I decided to back it up here. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. **

_**Black Manor 2004**_

The house sits situated on a large hill out in the middle of nowhere. From the outside it looks like a horrid place teeming with rabid vermin and blood-sucking parasites. Windows are still broken from the years before when little boys smashed them with baseballs and the door is only hanging on by a hinge. There are bushes in front that obscure the front porch and vines running up and down the walls, smothering the house from the outside in.

Some people say its haunted.

No one knows for sure though, because no one's dared to enter it. Once, a couple of teenage boys hoping to make themselves look brave went into it, but upon leaving the house they were never the same. Some people said the house was evil, and back in 1976 when weird lights and thundering sounds filtered down from the hill, no one thought any different.

_**Hogwarts, December1976**_

It was the middle of the seventies. A year known for Rocky, Queen's _Bohemian Rhapsody_, the Olympics, and the biggest graduation party that Hogwarts had ever seen. It was relatively known throughout the whole year leading up to her graduation, that Bellatrix Black was planning on throwing the graduation party to end all graduation parties.

Obviously, it would be by invite only.

Which was why Ravenclaw's were throwing their finished homework on the floor at her feet and Hufflepuff fourth years were stealing their sister's or brother's best herbs and handing the little baggies to her at an unusually interesting rate. It was also why everyone in the school had called a truce, even Gryffindor and Slytherin, for at least one night of fun… Or one week, depending on how much whiskey and cocaine you could come up with.

Bellatrix was living in the lap of luxury, as were her sister and closest friends. It seemed that if you had connections with Bellatrix Black, you'd turned into the most popular student over night. Even the Marauders were leaving Severus Snape alone in hopes that he could get them into the party, just in case Sirius couldn't work some Black magic of his own.

The craze had started before the Christmas holidays. The sleepy students of Hogwarts had come down to the Great Hall, dragging their feet and rubbing at their sleep-encrusted eyes. Eyes snapped open though, as Bellatrix and Narcissa Black sashayed up to the head table, their chins pointed hauntingly and smug smirks playing on their lips. Everyone watched with rapt attention as Narcissa turned to Professor Dumbledore and whispered something for his ears only. Bella's smirk widened as Dumbledore pulled himself up onto his feet and told the school that "Miss Black has asked me if she and her sister can make a short announcement."

Bellatrix nodded curtly when Dumbledore relinquished the floor to her. Then she opened her mouth and said, her voice silky smooth as it magnified across the vast room, "At the end of the school year, I've planned a… get together for a few of my closest friends. The party is for upcoming sixth years and above, and although no one under that year is permitted, all of the houses are. If you'd like to attend, I'd make sure you remain in my good graces until then."

Then, with a sharp click of their heels on the floor, the sisters made their way back to the Slytherin table to eat their breakfast of fresh strawberries and blueberries. The rest of the students had allowed them only seconds to sit in peace before wide-eyes turned to each other and the whispering and conspiring began.

Gryffindor parties were fun, Hufflepuff a bit smoky, Ravenclaw interesting, but none compared to Slytherin parties… Especially Slytherin parties thrown by a Black sister.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**AN: Please review. **

_**--------------------**_

_**Black Manor, July 1976**_

"I'm leaving Teensy in charge," Orion Black said, pulling away from Narcissa and holding her at arms length. "You be a good girl now."

"Daddy," Narcissa giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Oh what am I talking about?" Orion smacked his forehead softly. "It's not my little Cissa I should be worried about." He looked past her shoulder to Bellatrix. "Bella, you be good."

"Fa-ther," Bellatrix said, stretching the word out to sound exasperated even though her smile deceived her.

"Oh get over here and give your old dad a hug." Orion sidestepped Narcissa and held his hands out for Bella. She reluctantly walked forward and draped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you darling."

"I know Daddy." Bellatrix smiled at her father as she stepped back, her long black hair swishing across her back. "When will Mother be home?"

"She should be back next Thursday," Orion said, quirking an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We miss her Daddy," Narcissa said, a pout on her soft pink lips. "She's been gone much too long."

"Well she'll be back from her trip next Thursday," Orion told the girls as he turned to leave. "And I'll be back that following Saturday. And remember Bella, no parties. And that goes double for you Cissa."

Narcissa scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out at him before smiling. "Be careful. And have a good time."

"Not that good of time," Bellatrix joked as she ushered her father to the door, her index finger pointed at his chest. "Stay away from those vampire bordellos you like so much."

"Bella," Orion said, his voice warning.

"Kidding Father," she laughed and threw a look at Narcissa over her shoulder. "You can leave the debauchery up to us."

Orion gave her a stern look, but decided not to press the issue. He gave one final empathetic glance at Teensy and then at his daughters before stepping outside. After a brisk walk to the edge of the hill he took a final look at the house and his daughters, who were standing outside waving with mischievous grins on their faces, shook his head, and apparated off the grounds.  
Two hands slapped together.

_**The Potter's, 2:00 pm**_

Sirius Black paced back and forth, his black hair occasionally falling into his eyes and his teeth chewing softly on the inside of his cheek. He clasped his hands behind his back and sighed, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits as he thought about what to do.

"I can't believe you did this," James Potter complained from his bed a few feet away from where Sirius was pacing.

"Yeah," Remus Lupin grumbled as he looked up from his book long enough to glare at Sirius.

"You just had to do it now," Peter mumbled from his spot on the floor next to Remus. "Just had to go get yourself thrown out of the house."

"Hey," Sirius spat, turning on his heel to stare at his three best friends. "It's not my fault Regulus decided to walk into my room at just that moment."

"Sirius, you were…" Peter blew out a deep breath. "You were practicing a masturbation spell."

"What!" Sirius yelled, throwing his arms into the air. "It's not like I was killing someone. I was just trying to find out how to relieve some of that tension Sandy Barthslew refused to."

"At least you weren't fucking a muggle," James said helpfully from the bed as he pulled out his broomstick. "Did you tell your mum that?"

"Yes," Sirius grumbled. "But it just reminded her of having to blast Andromeda off the Tree last year and got her even more pissed off than before."

"So because you couldn't keep your hands out of your own pants, we now aren't able to attend the biggest party of the century," Remus said. "Nice work shithead."

Sirius glared at him and mumbled under his breath, "Probably full of Deatheaters anyway."

"Well, I need to get going," Peter sing-songed as he climbed to his feet.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sirius asked the pudgy boy.

"I have a party to get ready for," Peter grinned as the other three boys' jaws dropped. "Tata."

James recovered from the shock first. He promptly closed his mouth and readjusted the slant of his eyebrows before saying as scathingly as possible, "Well won't he be the bell of the ball."

_**Black Manor, 5:45 pm**_

Juliet Montague shook her head and scrunched her nose in disgust as Narcissa emerged from her dressing room. She stared down the green dress Narcissa was wearing as if it had rabies before telling her to strip right then and there or she'd be forced to take drastic measures.

"Oh shove it." Narcissa glared at her best friend and sighed. "Nothing looks good."

"You've lost a bit too much weight," Juliet told her as she walked over to the dressing room and pulled out one of her own dresses and handed it to Narcissa. "How much do you do anyway?"

"Only a little," Narcissa huffed as the silky green material slid to her ankles. "I swear, I just do it socially."

"Yes, but I don't think sitting in your room by yourself with a giant pile of coke in front of you is 'just doing it socially'." Juliet sat back down as Narcissa pulled the silvery blue dress over her head. She watched as the silk fell lightly over Narcissa's chest and just to the middle of her thigh. "Much better."

"But what will you wear?" Narcissa asked, checking out the dress in the mirror. She smiled at the way the V in the back plunged down to her lower back and how the strap draped just perfectly over her right shoulder. "Should it be longer?"

"I'll just wear my nighty," Juliet shrugged. "And maybe just a little longer… Maybe we should cut it at an angle?"

"Good idea," Narcissa nodded as Juliet tailored the dress. "And don't wear your nighty. My costume will fit you. Wear it."

Juliet quirked an eyebrow as she picked up the piece of cloth at her feet and held it out in front of her. "Narcissa, I don't think Dorian will appreciate me going as Jane from Tarzan."

"It's not Jane from Tarzan," Narcissa grabbed the dress from Juliet and held it right side out to her. "Look, it's Tinkerbell."

"I think the real Tinkerbell wore more than this piece of cloth," Juliet dropped it, disgusted. "I'll just wear my nighty and go as a lingerie model."

"Eh," Narcissa shrugged. "Good idea. But watch out, every horny man on the grounds may attack you. I don't think Dorian would like that either."

Juliet giggled. "Oh and what about you miss Queen of Mount Olympus? I doubt any horny man on the grounds will leave you alone either."

"You think?" Narcissa asked, grinning into the mirror she was admiring herself in.

"Oh yes," Juliet quirked an eyebrow and came to stand next to Narcissa. She picked up Narcissa's brush and lifted a piece of Narcissa's silky blond hair to brush. "But I think there may be only one man on the grounds tonight you want a little horny for you."

Narcissa smirked at her friend's reflection. "Maybe."


	3. Twinkling Lights & Champagne

**AN: Sorry this took so long to post.** **But I hope a double post will make everyone happy.**

**_

* * *

_**

Black Manor, 7:50 pm

Bellatrix Black stared at her reflection once more before descending the grand staircase leading into the ballroom. She smiled at the house elf that was putting the final touches on the twinkling trees, an odd occurrence indeed, and made a quick round of the room. The trees were twinkling beautifully, the band was setting up, the food was set out, the chandeliers were lighting up the room, and the champagne was already beginning to flow.

She'd really outdone herself with this one.

The elder Black parties were famous for their taste and elegance. Witches and wizards of the noblest blood around the world were invited to these balls and they came in swarms; just to brag later to their friends about the doves that were released or the wonderful dresses the women were wearing. Black formals were an occasion for pampering and luxury, champagne flutes and wineglasses…

The younger Black's parties were not famous for their taste and elegance. Andromeda had always thrown theme parties. James Bond, toga, and Heaven were some of her more popular themes. While Andromeda's parties were more relaxed, Bellatrix's seemed to teeter close to the border of raunchy. She liked loud music, sweaty bodies, and plenty of alcohol at her bashes. And then there was the youngest, Narcissa. Narcissa's parties were usually small, tight-knit gatherings complete with cocaine and champagne. She liked her parties swanky and exclusive.

Which was why no one wanted to miss a Black party. Somehow, even with Andromeda gone, the two remaining Black sisters had pulled all three styles together, and would undoubtedly outdo anything the world had ever seen.

"Bella, the ballroom looks exquisite."

Bellatrix smiled at the sound of her sister's voice and turned around to find Narcissa and her friend Juliet standing on the staircase, their eyes alight with pleasure. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Well the rest of the rooms are finished as well," Narcissa said as she descended the stairs. "And I've made sure our rooms and Mother's and Father's rooms are locked tight. No one should get into them."

"Unless you want them to," Juliet giggled beside Narcissa.

Narcissa nudged her in the ribs and Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow.

"And just who do you plan on taking into your room tonight Cissa?" Bellatrix asked, watching out of the corner of her eye as one of the band members began tuning his violin.

"No one," Narcissa said, trying to keep her face straight. "Oh fine. Lucius."  
"Luce?" Bellatrix asked, confused. "I thought you were dating Rosier."

"Yeah right," Juliet snorted. "He's not good enough for our little Cissa here."

"Like anyone is?" Bellatrix said and looked up at the grandfather clock as it struck eight. She smoothed out her old Hogwarts skirt, the one from third year, and smiled. "Well, it's showtime ladies."

**_The Ballroom, 9:00 pm_**

Narcissa ascended the staircase alongside her sister. All the guests had arrived, and all those who hadn't wouldn't be permitted. The invitations had stated to be there by nine o'clock sharp, and a Black waited for no one.

"Excuse me," Bellatrix said, her silky voice echoing throughout the ballroom. "Excuse me. I'm very happy to see that all of you have finally arrived. I'd like all of you to please hold up your glasses and make a quick toast. To the Hogwarts graduating class of 1976."

There were a few "here, here's" and "cheers" heard before everyone in the room lifted their champagne flutes to their lips and took a sip.

"Now, with that being said," Bellatrix said with a grin on her face, "I'd like you all to go, and have as much fun as you will."

**_Paris, 9:18 pm_**

"This is by far the best party I've attended," Evan Rosier said as he twirled the wine in his glass.

He looked around the room and smirked his approval. The ceiling had been enchanted to twinkle like the night sky, just as the Great Hall in Hogwarts, and there were tables set around the room with men playing violins and waiters bringing wine by the bottles to the patrons of the Black's very own French bistro.

"Definitely," Pierre Zabini agreed and took a sip from his glass. "Much better than Rookwood's graduation party last year."

"Too many aurors for my liking," Evan said.

"Yes, not too sure I appreciated being cavity searched at five in the morning either," Pierre shivered at the memory.

Evan gave him a look.  
"What? It's not like it was my fault or anything," Pierre exclaimed. "Just because I didn't want to go to Azkaban for the night like the rest of you I shoved that stash so far up my…"

"Waiter!" Evan snapped.


	4. Kegs & Coke

**AN: Yay for two updates!**

* * *

_**USA, 10:54 pm**_

Bellatrix laughed as her cousins Regulus and Sirius lifted her upside down and her boyfriend Rodolphus Lestrange shoved the handle of the keg into her mouth. She sucked down as much beer as she could manage, a great deal for a girl who's skirt was around her waist and her hair was in her face, and then let the nozzle fall out of her mouth as her cousins put her right-side up. Everyone in the room cheered as her feet hit the ground and she pumped her arm in the air in victory.

Quickly, she wove her way through the crowd until she plumped down on one of the benches lining the walls. The room had been transformed into a huge cement room with only benches and a bar and a little drain in the middle for easy clean up. It was an American frat party room and by far the most popular room she'd visited yet.

"This is great!" Rodolphus yelled as he sat down next to Bellatrix. "I can't believe you got this place to look so real."

"House elves are good for something," Bellatrix laughed. "What's that look for?"

Rodolphus shook his head and laughed as Sirius bounded past them with his bare-assed cowboy chaps skipping around on a broom. "I thought your cousin wasn't able to come."

"He wasn't," Bellatrix yelled over the music. "But then my dear aunty threatened me about him coming, and I threw my doors wide open for him."

"Ah Bella, the rebel," Rodolphus laughed again and threw his arm around her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck with his face and blew a soft breath into her ear, making her shiver. "Care to rebel in other ways tonight?"

"Rodolphus," she said, twisting away from him to stand up. "We have plenty of time for that later. My guests…" Sirius skipped by again, "My guests are waiting for me."

"Do you have to visit every room tonight?" Rodolphus whined, grabbing her hand. "I mean, every room?"

"Yes," Bella said, laughing. "I told you that."

"But maybe we can visit your room now?" Rodolphus grinned mischievously and batted his eyelashes at Bellatrix.

She grinned at him, "How about you follow me around all night, and then I'll surprise you sometime in the middle?"

Rodolphus thought about it for a second and then grinned again. "Okay."

_**Mount Olympus, 11:30 pm**_

Narcissa giggled again as she watched James Potter put a finger to the side of his nose, bend down, and snort up the thin line of white powder laying on the glass table. When he sat up, he pushed his glasses up and raised an eyebrow at Narcissa.

"Didn't know you did this Black," he said, wiping the excess powder from his nostril. "Or else we would have been hanging out much earlier in our lives."

"I highly doubt that," Narcissa said, and giggled again.

James shrugged his acceptance and said, "You know, you look really great tonight Cis."

"Why thank you Potter," Narcissa said and snapped her fingers for another vodka on the rocks. A house elf appeared beside her a moment later and after she took a sip added, "I must say, you look devastatingly handsome yourself. What are you supposed to be?"

"Bond. James Bond," James laughed and scooted closer to her on the pillows surrounding the glass table. He looked at the house elf that was still awaiting orders and said smoothly, "I'll have a martini, shaken, not stirred."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, but giggled just the same. Suddenly she jumped up and exclaimed, "I want to dance. Dance with me James."

James took her outstretched hands and let her pull him to his feet. With a snap of his fingers the music slowed to a much more appropriate ballad, filled with heat and passion. Softly, he pulled her to his chest and the two began dancing; slowly, rhythmically. Their bodies moved in perfect synch with each other's, twined together in their dance.

"I feel like a Goddess right now," Narcissa whispered, her warm breath dusting over James' neck and to his ear.

"You are a goddess," James whispered back, his arms tightening around her waist and his hand misting over her naked lower back. "The most beautiful goddess I've ever laid eyes on."

She looked up at him, her cobalt eyes peeking from under her dark eyelashes, and cupped the back of his neck with her long, slender fingers. Slowly, she pulled his mouth to hers. It was instant electricity, as was everything on cocaine, and James hastened to deepen the kiss, his tongue lightly tracing over her pink lips until they parted for him. They explored each other's mouth, tasting and savoring…

"Narcissa," James breathed, his lips still lightly on hers.

She pulled away slowly and whispered softly, "I have another room we can visit…"


End file.
